


weak

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Glasses, Lowercase, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: akaashi really will end up bursting into tears if he isn't careful about this. "you should have warned me," he says, cursing himself for sounding so breathless."...sorry?" bokuto blinks at him with wide eyes, but akaashi doesn't think he seems sorry at all. he knew exactly what he was doing when he said akaashi could come over.--g,,,,, GLASSES BOKUTO,,,,,,,,,,
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	weak

**Author's Note:**

> me and alyu said give us bokuto with brown eyes and glasses or give us death

**akaashiiiiiii [11:26 PM]**

bokuto-san

**akaashiiiiiii [11:26 PM]**

i know you're up

**akaashiiiiiii [11:26 PM]**

go to bed

**Me [11:26 PM]**

BUT AKAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Me [11:27 PM]**

wait

**Me [11:27 PM]**

YOU'RE UP TOO ಠ ೧ ಠ

**akaashiiiiiii [11:27 PM]**

i was doing homework, what's your excuse?

**Me [11:27 PM]**

uhh

**Me [11:27 PM]**

if the bros are awake im awake

**akaashiiiiiii [11:28 PM]**

...bokuto-san you sound like a chad

**Me [11:28 PM]**

NOOOOOOO AKAASHIIII (´;︵;`)

**akaashiiiiiii [11:28 PM]**

. anyway

**akaashiiiiiii [11:29 PM]**

do you want me to come over?

**Me [11:29 PM]**

_would u rly_

**akaashiiiiiii [11:29 PM]**

sure? it's not like i have anything better to do

**Me [11:29 PM]**

YOU'RE THE BEST AKAASHI ILYYYYY

**akaashiiiiiii [11:29 PM]**

h

**akaashiiiiiii [11:32 PM]**

ily2

-

what akaashi _expects_ when he gets to bokuto's house (and sneaks upstairs to avoid his mother's overbearing affection) is for bokuto to look how he always does, wide awake and bright, with golden eyes like the sun and his hair spiked up. that is not what he finds. for one thing, bokuto's hair is _down--_ and that's a big enough deal on its own, really, being a soft enough image to bring akaashi to tears some days.

bokuto wearing glasses is a whole different story. further, bokuto wearing glasses _without his colored contacts_ is a _very_ different story. his eyes look bigger this way, probably magnified by his glasses (horn-rimmed with wide, round lenses) which, frankly, akaashi hadn't known about, and the dark, warm brown normally hidden by gold contacts is softer around the edges, like he's very tired but can't sleep.

akaashi really will end up bursting into tears if he isn't careful about this. "you should have _warned me_ ," he says, cursing himself for sounding so breathless.

"...sorry?" bokuto blinks at him with wide eyes, but akaashi doesn't think he seems sorry at all. he knew exactly what he was doing when he said akaashi could come over.

"how have i never seen you without your gold contacts?"

bokuto tilts his head. "you did, the first time you saw me back when i was a first year. remember?"

akaashi _does not_ remember. he remembers a lot of things from that moment, but something as seemingly insignificant as the color of his eyes is not one of them. he thinks he must have assigned them their usual gold at some point, though--that's how they appear in the memories. he shakes his head, sitting next to bokuto on the edge of the bed. "i don't, and now i'm thinking about all the times i could have seen you like this. unfair, bokuto-san."

bokuto leans against his shoulder, lacing their fingers together with a soft, content sigh. "that's okay, 'kaashi. if it makes you feel better i can wear 'em less around you."

"would you?" akaashi tilts his head to rest it against bokuto's. "i'd love that." bokuto seems to be getting increasingly heavy, and akaashi realizes how exhausted he must have been if he's letting him hold him up like this. he squeezes bokuto's hand. "are you ready for bed?"

bokuto nods with a sleepy hum and lets himself fall the other way, laying on his side now. "you should be the big spoon tonight. i'm too tired."

akaashi only rolls his eyes because he knows it's an excuse, but complies anyway. he may be just the tiniest bit weak.

if akaashi presses soft kisses to the back of bokuto's neck after he falls asleep, that's nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> me, waving a baseball bat threateningly: stan bkak :)


End file.
